Lesson Learned
by StormyLove
Summary: Maka agrees to go out on a few dates with Hiro. What does Soul think about it? What happens when the truth is revealed. Read to find out.


Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters... sad face  
A/N: Hiro is the only character in the story that is ooc just cause I wanted too xD

* * *

Maka sighed as she walked into her apartment that she shared with Soul. Once again she was stood up by Hiro. She didn't understand why he did as he was the one who had been asking her out. The only reason she even agreed to the dates each time was to keep her mind off a certain red eyed albino weapon.

For months she tried to fend her mind off having feelings for Soul but failed miserably. Always being curious about his past, his family and why he is the way he is with her. It was like he has two sides to him, the first being his sweet and caring side and then his cool stubborn act who loves teasing her. She tried once to find out more about her partner's past but that earned her the cold shoulder for the week and only talking to her during missions. She learned from then on to wait for him to open up to her about his past but she was still waiting for that conversation to happen. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name being called.

"Huh Soul?" snapping out of her trance she looked up to the cause of her recent state of mind.

"I asked how your date go?" he asked with a tint of venom in his voice that she clearly missed.

She thought about it for a second. She hasn't told him that Hiro stood her up in the past just because she knew how he would react.

"It went fine." she plastered a fake smile hoping he would buy it.

Soul shook his head and said "Maka you really expect me to believe that it just went fine? I know you better than that, so how did it really go?"

"Soul, I said it was fine now just drop it." She went off into her room locking it not wanting to be bothered at all.

Soul stood there with a blank expression on his face. He clearly knew she was lying to him and he didn't know why. He walked over to her door turning the knob to find that she had locked her door. Sighing he picked the lock with his scythe finger. He entered her room seeing her face buried in her pillow trying to muffle her sobs. He walked over and sat on her bed placing his hand on her back. The extra weight on the bed made her bury her face further into her pillow as she mumbled.

"go mraah Soul"

"English please Maka?" He shot back with a grin that she couldn't see. He began to rub her back until she stopped crying and rolled over to face him and talk.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, her face stained with her tears as more fell from her emerald eyes.

"I said go away Soul." her voice cracked as the tears continue to fall. She hated the fact that Soul is seeing her in a weak state, she hated crying especially in front of him.

Soul removed his hand from her back, moving his body to lay himself down in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest as she cried. At first Maka struggled not wanting the contact but after a minute or so she let him tighten his grip around her waist as she cried. His hands automatically went back to rubbing small smoothing circles on her back letting her get this out of her system. They stayed like that for a few minutes but seem like it was a lot longer.

He was the first to speak once her sobs stopped but he was still rubbing her back.

"Wanna tell me what really happened Maka?" he asked as he looked away from her eyes to her attire. She was in a peach colored ruffled top, a pair of black jeans, black flats and her normal pigtails. Maka stayed quiet not knowing how to tell Soul without him getting pissed off. He took her silence as something bad happened.

"He didn't try anything did he Maka? Please tell me that he didn't force himself on you?" his voice raised as she flinched at his changed of tone. His eye twitched when she cast her sight downward, biting his lips to stay quiet.

"No he didn't force himself on me nor try anything funny with me. Kinda hard to when one is not there." she spoke softly burying her face into his chest not wanting the tears to start up again.

Soul looked down at his meister, best friend and someone he cares about dearly. Someone who was so stubborn and so strong, breaking down in his arms because of some douchebag playing with her emotions.

"I'm going to assume the last few dates he did the same thing?" he asked feeling her head nod in response.

"Why do you agree to them if he is just going to stand you up? Where do you go when he doesn't show up?" he inquired.

Her responses become muffled as she doesn't pull away from his chest. He unwrapped his unoccupied arm so his hand was free to slip between them to lift her head to meet his gaze. Waiting for her to repeat her answer, his heart broke seeing her once emerald eyes now dull and puffy.

"Because, he always told me that something important came up and he was sorry for not telling me until the next day. I didn't think he would lie to me about something like that. So when he kept asking me I'd say yes because he is the first guy to show some kind of interest in me. When he wouldn't show up, I would just walk around Death City before coming home. I don't know why I believed him because all men are the same." her voiced cracked as she spoke, tears threatening to form and fall from her eyes.

Soul moves his hand from her chin to cup her cheek, leaning forehead to touch hers "Idiot. How can you say that all men are the same? Have I not shown you the last few years that I am nothing like the rest?"

"Because it's true Soul! And you know I don't mean you when I say that because I know you would never intentionally hurt me even when you tease me. I know you don't actually mean any of it." she tried to tell him.

"That's not my point Maka and you know it. I don't know how to make it anymore clearer to you." he snapped at her.

"What are you talking about Soul? I get where you're coming from. You aren't the same as the rest, I know that." she said slightly confused.

Growling, Soul closed the gap between them with a fiery, passionate kiss. Taken back Maka was in total shock. They had somehow resonance during the kiss, where Soul had let his barriers down, letting everything he felt travel over to Maka's wave length. She felt the love that he had for her that ran deeper than just being friends/partners. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Soul on the other hand broke the kiss resting his forehead against hers.

"Do you get my point now Maka?" he whispered as she nodded her answer to his question.

"It killed me each time you got ready for your dates with Hiro. I seriously don't know what you see in him. What does he have that I don't have Maka?" he seethed in jealousy as he confessed.

"Like I said, he was the first person to show an interest in me. Not in the teasing, picking on me sort of way but in 'hey I think your attractive' way. But in all honesty, the only reason I even agreed to go out with him was to take my mind off you." she came clean.

"Off me?" he asked confusingly.

"Idiot, I like you but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of you. So I said yes each time he asked me out." she turned her head as she let it slip from her mouth.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like that Maka. I knew my teasing from the beginning of our partnership would come back and bite me in the ass." he said apologetically.

"It's alright Soul, no need to apologize for the past." she tried to reason with him.

"No Maka, it is not alright. It wasn't cool of me to tease you like that just to hide how I felt about you. Well back then I was trying to figure out my feelings for you. As time went by, the teasing only seem natural to do, like a routine with us. I tease you and then you come back at me with something nerdy."

"Soul, like I said you do not have to apologize for the past. The past is just that, the past and what is important right now is the present." she smiled at him.

"Soo Maka?" he lifted his head from her shoulder to look her in the eyes.

"Soo Soul?" she copied him as she looked into his dark ruby eyes.

"Will you be my nerdy but cool girlfriend?" he grinned asking her.

Instead of answering him, she leaned in giving him a sweet but short kiss instead. His toothy grin never leaving his face after she pulled away, he kissed the top of her head and made the effort to get off her bed to go to his own.

"Now that's settle, I'm heading to bed as we have classes tomorrow." he turned to make his exit only to be stopped by her hand grabbing his wrist.

"Will you please stay with me Soul?" her emerald eyes pleaded.

He nodded as he made his way back to the space on the bed that she made for him. Wrapping his arms back around her waist, he pulled her against his chest and giving her a kiss goodnight. She snuggled right into his arms after returning the kiss to him, laying her head on his chest. Closing her eyes she waited for sleep to take over her drained body. As sleep took over their body, they slept peacefully in each others arms.

* * *

The next day the pair walked in the halls, Soul's arm around her waist, as they found their friends waiting by their lockers.

"YAAAHOOOOO my man Soul, you finally asked Maka out! Took you long enough eh buddy." he teased Soul only to receive a glare from the albino.

"Wait, you all knew and you guys didn't bother to tell me?" she seethed as they all nodded. It was Tsubaki that spoke up.

"Sorry Maka but Soul made us promise not to say a single word to you about it."

"How on earth did you stop the loud mouth over there from opening up his trapper?" she pointed over to Black Star who slung his arm over Soul's shoulders.

"Ahhh let's just say it took a lot of persuading from me and Soul threatening him." The grouped laughed as they made their way to their class. Soul groaned as he forgot his notebook from his locker. Telling them that they can go on, he rushed back down the hall to his locker. Spinning his dial, he got his locker open, grabbing his notebook, and was making his way back to class. He walked by a group of guys talking and would have continued walking if he didn't hear Maka's name being mention.

"So Hiro, did you get inside Albarns pants yet?"

"Nah, I'm not interested in that flat-chested know it all girl. It's just fun getting her hopes up cause she believes my reasoning for bailing." they all laughed and joked as Soul was seeing red.

"But you gotta admit man, she got those long creamy legs and that great ass."

"This is true, I guess I could convince her to go for another date." he laughed as he turned to make his way to class.

Rage overcame Soul and he took matters into his own hands.

* * *

"Man an hour detention for only being a few minutes late is so uncool." he groaned as he squeezed Maka's hand.

"Why were you even late to class Soul? You could have ran back and forth from your locker to the classroom and been right on time." she lectured him.

Before he could even say it was nothing, they reached a group of students laughing in the hallways. Once they approached, Maka clasps her free hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle. Hiro was suspended from the ceiling by his underwear, giving him the ultimate wedgie as his face was sporting a few good cuts and bruises. Maka turned her attention to Soul, who stood their grinning like the Cheshire cat. She smiled and squeezed his hand, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Soul."

"Anytime Maka. He needed to be taught a lesson and I couldn't pass up the opportunity when it fell perfectly in my lap today." he continued to grin.

"And what lesson would that be Soul?' she let a small laugh out.

"Not to mess with my girlfriend and if anyone does then they will have me to deal with in the end." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as they walked away from the scene to find their friends and continued the day making fun of Hiro.

* * *

A/N: Another one-shot done woots. Other stories are in the works and are being beta read before being posted. Hence why there is a long wait for updates and or new stories. I am working on very late Soma week prompts as I finally now have ideas on what I want to do for them. Stay Tune. Please leave me your thoughts and comments readers :)  
~Stormy ^^


End file.
